monopolyfandomcom-20200223-history
Junior Edition
Monopoly Junior is an easier, simplified version of the classic boardgame, aimed at younger players ages 5+. It has a smaller, rectangular board and instead of being based on street names it is based on a funfair (amusement park), to make it more child-friendly. Earlier editions of the game contain 4 Car movers (instead of tokens), one die (instead of two dice), 48 ticket booths (12 sets of 4), a deck of 24 Chance cards, and a pack of Monopoly Money. The 2006 edition includes 4 tokens, based on a bumper car, a pony, a roller coaster, and a log boat. The 2014 edition includes 4 tokens, based on the Dog, Cat, Boat, and Car. Publisher's Description :"Join Rich Uncle Pennybags and his nieces and nephews for a thrill-filled day at the Amusements along the Boardwalk - the Roller Coaster, the Magic Show, the Water Slide, the Video Arcade and more." :"Of course the kids want to get into the act, so they set up Ticket Booths on the Amusements and collect fees from other players who land on them! Set up a Ticket Booth on two Amusements of the same color, and you can collect double the fee! Draw a Chance card and you may take a ride on a Miniature Railroad, win a free Ticket Booth...or pay $3 to visit the Rest Room!" :"With all this money changing hands, sooner or later one of the players runs out - and the player with the most cash on hand wins..." Gameplay On their turn, a player rolls the die or spins the spinner (depending on the version) and moves that number of spaces clockwise around the board. The player then acts depending on the space on which they have landed: An Amusement without a Ticket Booth The player pays the bank the amount shown on the space and places one of their colored ticket booths on the space. As in the standard game, if the player has enough money to buy, but not the exact amount, the banker (who also plays) can make change. Unlike the standard game, players cannot decline to buy amusements, as there is no auction. An Amusement with a Ticket Booth The player must pay the owner of the ticket booth the amount shown on the space. If the owner also owns the other Amusement of the same color, the player must pay double the amount shown on the space. A Railway The player must roll the die or spin the spinner again and move the number of spaces shown. Fireworks or Water Show The player must pay $2 and put the money on the space marked "Rich Uncle Pennybags's Loose Change" Café / Lunch / Restrooms If the player lands here by roll of the die or spin of the spinner, they are "Just Waiting" and they simply move off the space on their next turn. Go to the Café (Restrooms) The player puts $3 on "Mr. Monopoly's Loose Change" and moves their playing piece to the café or restrooms, but the player cannot earn $2 after the game continues from the café or restrooms on their next turn. Mr. Monopoly's Loose Change / Rich Uncle Pennybags's Loose Change If there is any money on this space when a player lands on it, they get to take the money for themselves. GO The player collects $2 every time they land on or pass GO. Chance The player picks up the top CHANCE card, follows its instructions, then returns it to the bottom of the pile. Go to... or Take a ride... The player moves their piece to the space indicated and collects $2 if they pass GO unless otherwise instructed. Free Ticket Booth If an Amusement of the color on the card is unowned, the player must place one of their ticket booths on that space: they now own that Amusement. If one space is owned, a player may elect to either replace this ticket booth with their own ticket booth or place their ticket booth on the unoccupied space. If both Amusements are owned by different players, the player must replace one of the ticket booths with one of their own. If both Amusements are owned by the same player, the player cannot replace a ticket booth; they must discard this CHANCE card and draw a new one. Winning the Game When one player runs out of money, the game ends. All other players total their money, and the player with the most money wins. Differences between Monopoly and Monopoly Junior Different Versions In addition to the standard Monopoly Junior, several variations have been released. Among them: * Travel Edition (1994) * Deep Sea Adventure (2000) * Dig 'N Dinos (2001) * Toy Story (2001) * Disney Princess (2004) * Shrek 2 (2004) * Lemonade (2005) * Disney Channel (2007) Gallery Ac_mon_jr_360.jpg|2006 Edition box Monopoly_Junior_open.jpg|2006 Set EB73676A50569047F5A80E1B182FF44E.png|2014 Edition box Category:Monopoly Editions Category:Monopoly Junior Editions Category:Board Game Variants Category:Hasbro Category:Parker Brothers Editions Category:Winning Moves Editions